


Hazy Sunshine & The Smell Of Home

by etacanis



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 09:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etacanis/pseuds/etacanis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nate can't remember when it became a <i>thing</i> for him to spend the summer in California.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hazy Sunshine & The Smell Of Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for mine & [pointblankdarcy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/pointblankdarcy/works)'s prompt challenge. Prompt was [this poem](http://adamonroe.tumblr.com/post/26325105640/01-07-2012).

Nate can't remember when it became a _thing_ for him to spend the summer in California. There's something in the endless sunshine, the call of the sea, the way Brad's skin gets warm with a tan while he tries to fight off a burn.

They spend their nights on Brad's porch, listening to the evening sounds, luxuriating in the cool after a day of endless heat. They don't need to say anything any more, they've said everything that has to be said and now the silence, the calls of the cicadas can do the talking for them.

They spend two weeks together, two weeks of days in the sun and the sea, sand clinging to their feet and tracking through the house, two weeks of nights wrapped around around each other in Brad's ridiculously large bed, the taste of salt still on their skin after endless showers to cool down. It's still a little strange to Nate that Brad is such a _cuddler_ , that Brad's the one to reach for Nate in the dark and hold him close. It's an odd fit, both of them too tall for this really, but they make it work, the same way they make everything else work.

 

Sometimes, Brad comes to visit in the Winter. He's never liked the cold but he turns up on Nate's doorstep, a frown on his face like the weather's a personal insult. He's not made for Winter, he's made for the sun, but Nate appreciates the effort and he deals with the higher electricity bills from leaving the heating on constantly.

Because it's not a _thing_ for Brad to come with the cold, it's always a little odd to see him filling Nate's space, it's strange to see him on the armchair or wake up in the morning to the smell of coffee and home and _Brad_ mingling through it all.

But be it Winter or Summer, it's still _Brad_ , stoic and quiet Brad with an educated opinion on everything, an absurd love of technology, an ability to make even the harshest of insults sound highbrow. It's still Brad, who sends shivers up Nate's spine and makes everything _worth it_.  



End file.
